


Your Hands Through My Hair

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, cute curly haired minghao as a kid, i just love jeonghao, jeonghan's logic is off the charts, jeonghao same age in this fic, long haired jeonghan, mingyu gives him a makeover, nonexistent - Freeform, or everybody's the same age except for jun lmao, shy minghao until he stands up for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Jeonghan and Minghao were best friends form childhood until something changes in their freshman year. Jeonghan makes a bad move and they come back together somehow like their hair was tied together. All they need is a helping hand.Jeonghao Childhood friends! AU
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i just rlly love jeonghao and this has been in my pages for a long time just living there, possibly a three part story

Myeongho looked up at the teacher, his curls tightly curled by his mother, the light brown-blonde hair stayed together as his round eyes were glued to listen to his elementary school teacher. "Students students! Listen up! There's a new kid joining our class, he's come all the way from China!" She introduced Myeongho to the class with an inviting grin that Myeongho felt safe. "His name is Myeongho, please be nice to him, and" She paused, scanning around the room to look for a desk that was empty, most of the class occupied the desks "why don't you sit to that desk next to Jeonghan?" Myeongho looked to where her finger pointed andnodded.

He heard a few scoffs and earned a few looks from girls that seemed like they wanted to sit in his place. Jeonghan lifted his head, his hair was really messy, probably from the way he slept on the desk, Myeongho figured. He saw Jeonghan's posture straighten once he realized someone was sitting next to him. Myeongho decided that he wanted to introduce himself to the other because they would be sitting next to each other. He picked up the phrases of korean his mother taught him as he gathered the words and spoke.

"Hi, Myeongho I am" He mumbled as Jeonghan let out a small giggle. Myeongho's heart dropped, did he say it wrong? Is he not going to make friends because of this? His brain went on full panic as his control center in his brain started fueling up tears. The tears blurring his vision as in his blurred vision he saw Jeonghan's eyes widen as he shook his palms in front of Myeongho's face.

"No no don't cry!" He repeated over and over as Myeongho nodded. The class turning back to the teacher as she taught them about multiplication. Myeongho finally calmed down after breathing many many times. Jeonghan sighed as he looked over to the curly haired boy, "Are you better?" He asked in curiosity, he would feel bad if he made the other cry on his first day here. "Y..yes." Myeongho uttered the simple phrase as Jeonghan looked around his pencil bag, finding a bunny shaped eraser and handing it to the foreigner. "Thank you." Myeongho nodded and showed a shy smile as Jeonghan smiled back.

Myeongho soon drew a small picture of Jeonghan and handed it to the other. As it wasn't that good, Jeonghan still appreciated it since nobody in third grade could've drawn a realistic portrait.

Jeonghan soon found out that Myeongho lived next door to him. He told his mother about it, sitting on the kitchen stool while eating fruits that she had cut out for him. "Ma, I'm sitting next to a new student, he's a foreigner too! He lives beside us." He said after chewing his apples and popping a grape into his mouth. His mother lifted her head, gasping, "We should go and welcome them into the neighborhood, it must be rough moving from, where?" "China." "Oh, China, it must be rough moving from there so we should give them a warm welcome."

She grabbed onto her son's hand and dragging him outside to meet their neighbors. Jeonghan whined about the grip of her hand on his wrist. But most importantly, that he was in his bunny pajamas and he didn't want Myeongho's first impression of his life outside of school life to be that he wears bunny pajamas and watches TV all day. Even though it technically was.

"Which house?" She looked down at her son, her black hair flowing and fluttering in the wind that lived in fall. Jeonghan pointed at the house to the right of them, she went to the house and saw that the car was parked and the lights were on inside the house. She knocked before Jeonghan could say anything. "Ma wait-" It was too late. He hid behind his mother, straightening his back to make sure that the others wouldn't even know there was two people at their door. The click of the door was a sign that the door was opened. His mother's sweet voice spoke, "Hi! I am your nextdoor neighbor, Yoon Minhye, my son is one of the classmates of your son, so I wanted to give a warm welcome." She extended her hand out with a grin as Myeongho's mother had a straight face until she smiled, completing the handshake as she nodded. "I am Seo Sunhwa, Myeongho was a new student today, I'm glad one of his classmates are close by so he could ask for help if he needed!" Her hair was silky and raven colored as she pulled Myeongho from behind her and pulled him close to her left leg.

Minhye gasped as she held Jeonghan's hand and pulled him from behind her. He gasped and looked at his mother, whining. Myeongho gave a small wave as Jeonghan turned around and smiled at the other. "Aww. Why don't you go hang out with Myeongho?" His mother suggested as he shook his head. "Why? Is it because-" He covered his mother's mouth. "No! I just want to sleep at home! I'm not embarrassed!" He pouted as his mother nodded, pushing him forward to talk to Myeongho. "Can my son hang out with yours?" She asked Sunhwa as she nodded, "Here's my phone number for when you want him to come home." She handed her phone to his mother to exchange numbers as she got her phone back. "Nice to meet you Minhye." She smiled and waved. Jeonghan whined as he stepped into the house, waiting for Myeongho. He stood next to Jeonghan, he smiled when he looked at Jeonghan's pajamas. Jeonghan blushed in embarrassment as he frowned. "Where's your room?"

"Oh," Myeongho muttered as he grabbed Jeonghan's hand, leading him to his room. He couldn't laugh about Jeonghan's pajamas that much. Since his room was frog themed and he loved it. Jeonghan's eyes sparkled as he saw his room. "Cool!" He leaped onto the frog beanbag and laid comfortably. "I'm sorry there's a lot of boxes in the way" "It's fine Myeongho!" Jeonghan smiled as Myeongho opened his mouth. "Can you call me Minghao?" He asked in curiosity. "Ming..Hao? Why? Not to be mean" "It's my Chinese name." Myeongho smiled as Jeonghan nodded. The name felt foreign on his tongue, but he kept repeating it. But he couldn't get it right. He frowned. "Can I just call you Hao?" He suggested as Minghao responded, "If I can call you Han." Jeonghan grinned and smiled as he asked about Minghao's first day.

Since that first day, Jeonghan and Minghao have been best friends forever. Minghao usually went to Jeonghan's house to finish the homework they had and play around.

"I want ice cream." Jeonghan took in a deep breath in the summer heat, even if they had tank tops on, it was still scorching hot. It was fifth grade summer, him and Minghao had hung out everyday, excluding the days they told each other they weren't coming over. Minghao turned his head and did his signature smile, a shy smile as Jeonghan ended up falling under his spell and smiled too. "Then let's walk to get some!" Minghao suggested as Jeonghan agreed, standing up, holding his hand out for the other to take, Minghao holding his hand, pulling his hand down slightly so he could get up.

They had asked Jeonghan's mother to walk to the nearby convenient store.

She agreed, letting them go since it was only a block away and she could watch them. Minghao grabbed Jeonghan's hand in his own and giggled. "This is so we don't get lost!" He swung their arms back and forth. Jeonghan hid the blush on his face somehow, covering his face with his free hand to cover from the sun rays, and Minghao's gaze.

The duo arrived at the convenient store, Jeonghan gasped as he saw all the square kimbap the store offered. Too bad that he forgot to bring money, so all that he could do is stare at the carefully wrapped kimbap like a lost puppy in the rain. He stared at it intently while Minghao looked around the store, finding chips and candy. Minghao had turned around and went back to try to get Jeonghan. All he found was Jeonghan, but he had this slight pout on his face, he looked upset. Minghao tilted his head and put his head in front of the other's. "Are you okay Han?" He asked, not wanting his friend to cry. Jeonghan nodded, pointing his index finger at the kimbap. "Forgot to bring money." He whined in the store, Minghao nodded and cooed at the other's pout. "Don't worry! I have money!" He whipped out the tiny kermit wallet he had.

Once he brought the wallet out, Jeonghan laughed, "You are adorable Hao." He stred fondly at the other flustered, trying to shove his hand in the wallet so he could find his money. "Just get the kimbap and I'll pay." Jeonghan nodded, while Minghao was in his wallet, he found a ten dollar bill. He turned around, seeing Jeonghan with two square kimbaps in his hand, "Okay, be glad I found some extra dollars too." Minghao laughed, holding out five more dollars.

The two headed to the register and Minghao paid, Jeonghan thanked him so much. Minghao just hummed in return, they headed back to Jeonghan's house. Jeonghan's mother thanked Minghao for using his money for her son also. Minghao just smiled, "You're welcome Mrs. Yoon." He bowed slightly, it had just become a habit for him to bow. Jeonghan led him up to his room as they sat on his bed, watching idol groups on TV and eating their kimbap.

During sixth grade, an incident happened, Minghao's father had passed away from a car crash. He was a mess, his hands shaky as tears flowed from his face. Minghao didn't want to leave home. Jeonghan had come in and out of his house to make sure he's okay and made Minghao smile. Snot filled tissues filled his room as he blew his nose into tissues. Jeonghan frowned at the amount of tissues, but he grabbed his best friend's used tissues and threw them away. "Han.. Can you come here?" Jeonghan turned his head to his best friend, who was snuggled into warm navy blue colored blankets. He walked over, padding his feet over to his bed, getting into Minghao's bed and wrapping his arms around the taller. His warmth calmed Minghao's sobs a little bit, he still was shaking. Jeonghan hushed Minghao softly, running his hands through his hair. His hair had grown long enough to be a mullet, the curls long gone, his hair now his natural hair color.

While Minghao was still miserable, he had to go to school. He soon started to leave school early for the first few weeks, then he just keep staying for school. Minghao's hair was now a mullet, people just kept talking to him now that he had grown his hair out. He didn't understand why people from elementary just started approaching him now.

A two guys near his height approached him once, both of them had black hair. They looked friendly in Minghao's eyes. The taller one of the two stared at Minghao as he spoke. "Uh, hi! Can we be friends?" He seemed urgent and the other smiled. "Sure." He shrugged his shoulders as the others introduce themselves. "I am Kim Mingyu," He pointed at his friend and grinned, "This is Lee Seokmin." Seokmin nodded as he asked, "Can I touch your hair? It looks soft." He chuckled as Minghao slowly nodded. Mingyu smiled like a puppy while Seokmin just seemed really nice.

Seokmin had just brought up his hand and ruffled Minghao's straight hair, it getting a little frizzled as Mingyu saw someone and gasped. "Look! It's Jun!" Seokmin turned his head as the so-called Jun was heading towards Mingyu. Jun looked really handsome, Minghao was kind of shocked. He didn't look Korean, he look like a foreigner, he decided to move closer and see him. He moved behind Seokmin and examined Jun. He stopped when he heard the other say, "Is this Minghao?" Minghao was stunned, how do people know him?

"Yeah, this is Myungho." Mingyu smiled kindly and pointed at him. Jun nodded with a large grin, his eyes shaped like a cat as he held his hand out. "Wen Junhui." Minghao's mouth dropped. "Wait, you are-" He was cut off by Junhui, "Yes I am Chinese." Minghao nodded. Now he had three new friends, they would hang out a lot during classes. For lunch, Minghao would sit with Jeonghan, then he would just talk about how people were interesting to him.

It was a few months later, the funeral for his father was settled, it would be that coming Saturday, so Minghao would text Jeonghan. He felt like they needed to hang out more. So he went ahead and walked to the other's house. Knocking on the wooden door, instead of Jeonghan being at the door, it's his mother. "Oh Myungho! Jeonghan isn't here right now." Minghao tilted his head, that's strange, considering that Jeonghan never replied to his text message and isn't at home. "Where is he?" He asked, looking confused. "I'm sure he's at a friend's house darling," He nodded and went back home. Sitting on his bed and eating chips. Minghao had deeply thought about why Jeonghan hadn't answered his texts yet, he wild usually answer within a heartbeat. He pouted a little while seeing that there were no notifications from his best friend on his phone.

All of a sudden, contact was cut off with Jeonghan. Minghao had went to his house multiple times of the week, asking. She'd have a sad facial expression and shake her head. He was so confused. Why did he just not talk to him anymore? He went back home, crying himself to sleep. He held the pillow in his arms, sniffling as a notification popped up. He peered over and it wasn't Jeonghan. It was his new friends, Mingyu and Seokmin. 'hey guysss' Seokmin typed as Minghao stared at his phone. Not bothering to answer, he was rather willing to lay with his own miserableness. He woke up at his mother knocking on the door. It was the funeral date, he had dressed up in the black suit and tie. Leaving with his mother to the funeral home as they listened to all the speeches about his father.

The next day, Minghao tried to talk to Jeonghan. Holding his wrist, tears in his eyes, "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, pleading Jeonghan to talk with him as the other simply stared at him with stone cold eyes as he let go of his hands to set his wrist free. "H-Han." Minghao sputtered, his eyes pleading. Jeonghan's face was never fazed. He gazed up at Jeonghan, realizing what he's doing. What is he doing? Holding onto someone's wrist and pleading with them? Pathetic. He should be stronger, he thought as he let go, suddenly walking away and towards the nearest person. Who happens to be Wen Junhui. "C'mere" He pulled a clueless Junhui along as Jeonghan watched his probably now, ex-best friend drag the new guy around.

He didn't want to hurt Minghao, sure, but he just felt like Minghao was too precious for him, and that he should get a taste.

Jeonghan then turned the corner to be in shock. Seeing Minghao and Junhui kiss, in front of the school. It was a quick peck, but it still was engraved into Jeonghan's eyes. He rushed out. A burst of emotion just emptied out of him. It felt like years and years of something being flooded out like a floodgate had just broken, and now Jeonghan was crying. To Seungcheol at the lunch table that was most definitely far away from Minghao. How dare he hang out with him when he avoided Minghao because he didn't want to go to the funeral. Seungcheol thought it was an ass move, he even told him. But Jeonghan just sighed, He wanted to have fun. He doesn't know how to handle when people cry, not even managing himself crying. Jeonghan just wanted to help but didn't know how. For some reason, when Minghao let go of Jeonghan, it felt like he had changed for some reason. It felt like he saw bricks being hauled into a form of a wall in Minghao's droopy eyes.


	2. middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passes, and like a tug on your hair, you turn around. Seeing what you've missed is so precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee

"Why'd you do that?" Junhui turned to Minghao, blushing and confused. His eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm just testing something." He replied walking away and mumbling, "So it's not that."

Minghao was sitting at lunch, chatting with Junhui, Seokmin, and Mingyu when all of a sudden two random boys show up to their table. Seungcheol and Joshua. Jeonghan had been friends with them, Minghao had no idea why they were at his table. "Myungho?" They called, he tilted his head up. "Yeah?" His friends looked around cautiously. "Come with us." They lured him in. Mingyu warning him, "Be careful Hao." 

Minghao nodded assertively towards Mingyu. Seokmin's facial expressions looked nervous as he gave Minghao a smile. Minghao felt a tug on his wrist, Joshua was squeezing his wrist. He felt that his wrist was being crushed by his hold. Joshua look soft and small, but he sure is buff, Minghao thought. 

As soon as he knew it, he felt a hand across his face and a sting. These motherfuckers really just slapped him. They may be Jeonghan's friends, but Minghao isn't going to let that affect his feelings towards them. "What the fuck?" Minghao cursed as Seungcheol warned him, eyes wide as the threaten him. 

"Don't mess with us." Minghao was confused. Wasn't Jeonghan the one who didn't want to go to his dad's funeral when Minghao wanted emotional support and someone to lean on? Wasn't Jeonghan the one who started to ignore him? Wasn't Jeonghan doing all of this? Minghao was confused on how he got into the equation. 

"Okay then." Minghao stuck up the middle finger, turning around and walking back to his group of friends. Little did he know, a little someone was peeping near the corner of the wall.

He gasped, seeing Seungcheol and Joshua slap Minghao. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to talk with Minghao maybe for the last time before he hated him forever, not for Minghao to hate him forever already. 

Seungcheol turned around, his smile shined, a complete opposite from what Jeonghan witnessed a second ago. Joshua's smirk and soft eyes pointed in his direction. "Now he'll never mess with you again Hannie." Seungcheol chuckled. "This.. Wasn't what I wanted." Jeonghan spoke, rubbing his thumb over the side of his index finger from a nervous habit.

"What do you mean?" Joshua tilted his head, not getting what his friend was saying. "I still like him." Jeonghan confessed, Seungcheol's expression turned bitter. "Still?" He laughed out of spite. "I just slapped him and he walked away? He's more of a punching bag Hannie." Jeonghan frowned, "Don't hit him." He curled his fist up. "He's too precious." Jeonghan added.

"Well I already slapped him, what should I do? Beg on the floor and ask for forgiveness like a beggar?" Seungcheol cackled, turning away and grabbing Joshua while leaving. Jeonghan was speechless, no words to say.

A year passes, Minghao was rushing to meet up with Seokmin, Mingyu, and Junhui since they scheduled a meet up so they could hang out. Junhui was constantly texting Minghao. It was usually a lot of, "pls hurry, they're kissing and i'm unCOMFORTABLE" and "pls pls pls pls hao hurry its like im not sitting with them" Minghao laughed. 

He was texting Junhui, his head down and he just kept walking since the café was nearby. Minghao looked up and jogged a little faster for Junhui's sake. Ever since Mingyu and Seokmin got together last year, they were obsessed with each other. Mingyu being the pouty one and Seokmin having to spoil him. That usually left Junhui and Minghao just to hang out by themselves. 

People actually thought they were dating, the two of them just let the rumors fly. Cause if they deny it, they're still going to say 'Oh maybe they're hiding it'. It's just better to let them believe what they're going to believe.

The café was around the corner until Minghao bumped into somebody. "Oh sorry!" He mumbled as he passed by. Then he felt a tug on his wrist, what the hell? He turned around, unexpectedly seeing Yoon Jeonghan in front of him. 

Minghao's eyes widened, "Bye." He turned back around and tried to shake his wrist. "Hao please listen." The other said, looking down, "I know this is sort of hypocritical since I didn't do the same, but you're not like me. I'm sorry." Jeonghan spoke. Minghao nodding slowly. "It's okay, but your shitty friends told me not to mess with them and you, so I won't." He responded, a blank look on his face. 

"Oh okay. Are we on sort of good terms?" Jeonghan looked hopeful in his eyes. It made Minghao almost want to hang around him again. But he kinda didn't want to be slapped by Seungcheol again. He shrugged in response. "I guess, maybe better terms if you gave me three triangle kimbap." Minghao put up three fingers. "So if you'll excuse me." Minghao slithered his wrist away and dashed to the café.  
  


His friends' heads perking up once the café's bell rang. Junhui's face turned into happiness since Seokmin and Mingyu usually stopped showing PDA around Minghao because he would step on Mingyu's foot when they did. He didn't step on Seokmin's since he's too kind. 

Minghao slid into the booth and sat down, seeing his favorite drink already set on the table. "Who paid?" He asked, Mingyu raising his hand up. "Oh thanks Gyu." Minghao passed the right amount of money for the drink to Mingyu. 

He took sips out of his açaí refresher before speaking. "You won't believe what just happened." Seokmin lifted his head from holding Mingyu's hand next to him. "What what?" He grinned before Minghao continued. "I just saw Jeonghan, and we talked." He saw Mingyu's expression turn bitter. "You okay?" Mingyu asked as Minghao nodded. "He just apologized and wanted to be on good terms." 

"Well that's a year too late if you ask me." Junhui added. Seokmin agreed as he asked, "Did you forgive him?"

"If he gave me three triangle kimbap, yes." Minghao laughed. Mingyu's canines showing as he smiled. "God, you love those, you beg me, Seokmin, and Junhui to grab some on the way to your house all the time." 

"What? I mean they're really good. But it's not the same since my favorite convenient store shut down a few years ago." Minghao pouted, Seokmin let go of Mingyu's hand and reached his arms across the table and squished Minghao's cheeks. "Don't be sad! We'll get some on the way to drop you off if Junhui allows it." They all turned to Junhui. "What?" Junhui had just bit into his cookie and looked around, confused. "That's a yes!" Mingyu announced as the others cackled. "Wait I didn't!-"

"Too late, but I'll pay for them." Minghao passed his few dollars to Junhui after he got it out of his Kermit purse.

A few days later, school just finished as Minghao was walking home today. His mother was busy at work and checked up on him a lot. Telling him to go to Jeonghan's house whenever she's not home so he isn't alone. Minghao couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. He hasn't told his mom that him and Jeonghan hadn't talked since almost two years ago. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard kicking and slamming of the tiles. Minghao turned the corner and saw someone being kicked. He looked around, is somebody going to help? "Hey. Like you know, maybe not do that?" He smirked as they got distracted, approaching him like he was prey. But he wasn't the littlest bit scared. He trained martial arts in China before he transferred. 

The guys tried to punch him as he kicked them away, the other guys got scared for some reason as the main guy just got closer. Not backing away, Minghao just stood there until the guy got too close, aiming a punch at Minghao until he sucker punched the guy straight in the face, then karate chopped his neck. The guy falling backwards and landing on the floor next to the beat up person. He couldn't help but giggle, not at the situation, but how that somehow works. 

Minghao crouched down, seeing bits of hair all over the floor. Long strands everywhere. He was worried for the person. They were curled into a ball, sniffling and in a shell like form. Minghao tapped their shoulder. "Are you okay?" He licked his bottom lip, which was a bit bloody from the punch. Damn, that guy must punch hard. That just made Minghao worry even more for the person. Which hadn't responded to Minghao. 

He lifted their head gently as his eyes widened, it felt like they were about to pop out. It was Jeonghan. They had cut his hair, it wasn't shoulder length anymore. It was short in the back and the bangs were saved at least. It was just long stands of hair in the front. But it seemed like he was passed out. "Han?" He shook the other. He wasn't responding. Minghao placed two fingers under his nose. He was breathing at least.   
  


Minghao set him sitting up straight on the wall, then hauled him onto his back. Holding the other's legs carefully. There was cuts all over Jeonghan's legs and on his cheekbone. They were making Minghao's hands bloody. He ran to their neighborhood. Running to Jeonghan's house and knocking on the door. His mother wasn't home. Well shit.

Minghao unlocked the door to his house and walked in. As a surprise his mother greeted him. "Welcome home Minghao darling- Oh my god did you just murder Jeonghan!" She was about to run to the phone as Minghao said, "No! I just saved him from getting killed!" She stopped and turned around. "Oh god. We need to help him, Ming darling get the first aid kit." Minghao guessed she came home early to surprise him.

He ran to get the first aide kit and came back. Minghao grabbed the wipes first, wiping Jeonghan's cuts gently. Jeonghan shaking each time he patted over a wound. He then cleaned the cheekbone cut and put a frog bandaid on it. In dance class, his teammate Soonyoung would usually steal his bandaids for fashion purposes. 

His mother wrapped Jeonghan's legs with the medical wraps. His blood sort of making the wrap a light pink color. "Ming darling take him to your room and watch over him as I try to call Minhye." His mother went to dial Jeonghan's mother's phone number and told him the situation and that Jeonghan's safe and sound with them. 

Minghao just laid Jeonghan down on his own bed, his frog plushies still laying on his bed with Jeonghan. He looked over and saw Jeonghan's hair and wincing, what did they do to you? He wondered. 

An hour later Jeonghan woke up, wincing from the pain. Is it over? He thought and sat up, his wounds were covered and he looked at the mirror. Seeing a frog bandaid on his face, his hair short. The guys probably cut his hair after he had passed out. Jeonghan called out for Seungcheol and Joshua, but they never came. For a last second effort, he called out to Minghao. 

Speaking of Minghao, this strangely looks like his room from when Jeonghan used to visit often. Jeonghan sighed, Minghao and Junhui are probably happy together. He laid back in the bed, this was probably a dream. He closed his eyes. Until he heard a "You're awake." Minghao spoke, at the voice, Jeonghan opened his eyes and sat right back up. "You passed out." Minghao mumbled. He still had that habit of mumbling. 

"Why did you save me?" Jeonghan asked, he was sensitive since the whole one-sided fight beat him to a pulp. His eyes were getting wet with tears. "Because you're mine. To protect." Minghao answered, Jeonghan blushed lightly as he scanned Minghao's face to see any lies. Either Minghao was really good at acting, or Jeonghan really had good remembering skills of habits Minghao does when he lies, because there wasn't any.

Minghao sat next to him, holding his jaw to check the wound. His eyes focused on the bandaid to see if the blood was soaked in the bandaid. 

With Minghao so close to his face, Jeonghan couldn't help but blush. His heart raced like it was in a marathon, like he was running and he couldn't stop. Oh he wished he could ignore his feelings for Minghao, but he just learned to accept them once he didn't talk to Minghao for a year. But he accepted it too late since him and Junhui were rumored to be together. 

Minghao leaned closer, smiling as Jeonghan leaned closer. They both looked at each other before Minghao pecked his lips and pecked the bandaid. 

"What?" Jeonghan was flustered, stuttering and sweaty. 

"That's how you heal your wounds!" He stated, blushing as well. "Well I just wanted to." He shrugged. 

Jeonghan, oh Jeonghan, his heart was stolen by the other in front of him. 

It was these moments that Minghao had that made his time spent with the other so precious.


	3. end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the end of the story, would Jeonghan confess or just leave it? the

It was the next year, Minghao and Jeonghan's friendship had healed. Even though both of their friend groups didn't agree, that didn't stop them from hanging out.

"Hao." Jeonghan sighed, sitting in front of Minghao's mattress while the other carded his hands through Jeonghan's long bangs. "Should I cut my hair?" He offered, the other hesitated. 

"If you want to Han, I'm not in charge of your hair." Minghao responded, Jeonghan felt safe in Minghao's aura. Joshua and Seungcheol had been distancing themselves from him. 

They both simmered in the silence of Minghao's room. The fan was the only thing producing sound, the wind slightly blew Jeonghan's bangs. Minghao laid horizontally, to where his head was off of the bed, right next to Jeonghan's body. 

"Why do you read poetry Hao?" He asked the other, turning his head to face the other. Minghao's eyelashes fluttered while his eyes looked up at the spinning ceiling fan. The remains of summer still lingered in Minghao's room. The bright rays of light now laid on the walls. The temperature was cooling down outside. 

"Because it's nice, to see the message from your own perspectives." The boy with a mullet explained to the other. "Like Edgar Allan Poe, he wrote about very creepy and disheartening stories. Or it is from my perspective." Jeonghan tilted his head, he never really paid attention to when Minghao had gotten into poetry.

"For an example, I'll read you a poem from him." Minghao lifted his head up, sitting on his bed and patting the space next to him. Jeonghan nodded, crawling up on the bed to lay next to Minghao, closing his eyes as the other started to read a poem called Annabell Lee. 

Jeonghan intently listened, blocking out any other sounds except Minghao's sweet voice. He read on the laptop with emotion. Jeonghan's heart started to beat when Minghao finished with. "Than to love and be loved by me." He looked over at Jeonghan, smiling as he ran a hand through the other's hair.

It'd became a habit of his. "That story is sad, let's not become that sad okay?" Jeonghan joked, Minghao snickering then giggling, pulling his hand out of Jeonghan's soft hair to slap the other's shoulder. Jeonghan loved when Minghao giggled.

The way his body shook, his uneven smile brightening the whole room as his eyes turned into crescents. The smile lines popping out as he laughed. His hand into a fist, covering his mouth. The way his long bangs laid in front of his face, the bangs parted in the middle. Jeonghan could describe everything if he wanted to.

A year later, the duo were at Jeonghan's house. His mother was happy to say the least that Minghao was back with hanging out with Jeonghan. Minghao just sprawled on Jeonghan's bed. His long hair spread out and his limbs as well. 

They both sighed, Jeonghan laying next to Minghao as he asked, "How do you paint?" He was curious, because during the past years Minghao's room slowly filled up with art pieces. Minghao blinked slowly, his eyelashes shining in the sunlight like stars.

"I just do, I paint what I feel." He shrugs, grabbing a cheese puff from the container next to him and popping it in his mouth. He turned to Jeonghan, making Jeonghan flush at how close he was to the other. Their noses were touching.

Jeonghan never knew what they were, sure he liked Minghao a lot. They kissed that one time and that was it. Minghao blushed around him sometimes, but Jeonghan's not sure if it's directed towards him. It was undefined to say the least. 

Minghao ran his hand through Jeonghan's hair again, his hair was cut short now, bangs in the front were cut short. He liked the way the breeze brushed against his face while he walked. Minghao never stopped brushing his hands through his hair even though he cut it short.

Minghao's skinny fingers slid through his hair, sometimes stopping and twisting the edges of hair. "Your hair feels really nice Han." He added, Jeonghan looking back at him. "Thanks Hao." He grinned softly, the two bodies simmered in the autumn heat, the air slightly stuffy. He just needed to turn on the air conditioner.

"Hey Han, do you have to go to the Halloween party by Junhui? He's about to leave school this year so he's throwing this party." Minghao offered to the short haired. Jeonghan was iffy about Jun, but since Minghao's never talked about him around Jeonghan he's okay with the older.

"It's in two days okay?" He asked Jeonghan to make sure, "I'm being a vampire just because." He stated, "Maybe dyeing my hair silver." His shoulders lifted up and down.

Silver? Jeonghan thought, that would be different. 

Two days of Jeonghan stressing over the costume went by, he had decided to dress as an angel, his short brown hair with the white flowing sleeves and translucent shirt with a white undershirt. His flowing pants also felt comfortable as his mother put on the halo. "Oh my dear Hannie! You look wonderful." Jeonghan nodded, heading towards the door and walking to Minghao's house.

Minghao didn't let him see him since he was dyeing his hair and was embarrassed quote on quote. 

He knocked on the wooden door as the door immediately opened. It was Minghao's mother, Jeonghan bowed as she gasped. "You look very handsome Jeonghan" She complimented him. "Minghao's over there!" She pointed towards his room as Jeonghan bowed, thanking her before going.

The sight he saw of Minghao was handsome to say the least. If something made your heart beat very fast and your palms sweaty, this would be it for Jeonghan. Minghao looked so good, so, fine. His hair was a dark silver as his foundation color matched, his red lips contributed to the 'blood color'. His black suit matched his eye contacts he wore.

"People will go crazy over you Hao." Jeonghan leaned on the door, smiling. Minghao gasped as he stopped fixing himself in the body mirror as he turned to Jeonghan, running. "You look, beautiful." Minghao blushed. 

"My mom will drive." Minghao added as he fixed Jeonghan's bangs that were too over to the side. Jeonghan nodded, as they both headed towards his mom's car. It was a red, maybe maroon painted car. The paint was glittery and shined in the moonlight. She drove to Junhui's house and dropped the two off. "Have a nice time kids!" She gave a smile before driving off. 

Jeonghan and Minghao both walked in, the crowd looked at the duo, usually at Minghao. Jeonghan sat down at the table as girls started to talk to him. "Jeonghan-ah why'd you cut your hair short? It was so pretty?" A girl asked as he nodded, "I just felt like it." 

"Well he looks handsome now, right?" Another girl added. Jeonghan stood up from the conversations and strided towards Minghao. As he saw Minghao's other friends approach the other. Mingyu and Seokmin, maybe those were their names.

"Ming!" The taller boy with a matching outfit to Minghao's grinned. "Minghao!" The boy with a sharp nose wearing a devil costume headed towards Minghao. He smiled and it shined the room. 

They both kissed Minghao on the cheeks. Minghao grinning his uneven smile and talking. "Oh you look so handsome Ming!" The taller boy with melanin added, fluffing Minghao's hair.

Jeonghan felt something bubble in his chest when he saw that. Jeonghan never got to touch Minghao's hair before, but maybe that's because Minghao never lets him. But maybe it would be soft. Maybe someone else important only touches his hair. Maybe he's overthinking, he needs fresh air.

Jeonghan rushed outside, sitting on the sidewalk, not caring if his costume gets dirty.

Minghao saw the other rush out, he was confused, maybe Jeonghan need help? Maybe he needed something? He followed along, his long legs navigating through the crowd. He saw a figure hunched over on his phone. 

"Han? What's wrong?" He tilted his head to Jeonghan and held a hand on his shoulder. Jeonghan whipped his head over to Minghao. "What are we?" Was the only question that lingered in the cold autumn air. 

The wind blew as the silence sang, fireflies chirping slightly. "You're mine." Minghao spoke, blushing heavily, thank god the darkness covered his face.

"A friend?" Jeonghan asked, the silence filled up the open space once again. Minghao looked at the sky, it was black, a ink black with dotted whites in the shape of stars. 

Did Jeonghan only want to be friends? Maybe. Did Minghao? No. Was he too afraid to admit he liked Jeonghan? Definitely.

"Yes." He spoke that one word answer with his chest. A puffed up chest but a cracking heart. He had liked Jeonghan forever. Even though he broke his heart before, he still admired him. 

"Then why do I feel like this?" Jeonghan gazed up at the night sky. A breath of fresh air blew through the wind. "Like my heart is hurting." Jeonghan held his chest, gripping it slightly. 

Minghao was speechless. Did Jeonghan really like him? He wasn't sure. 

Jeonghan got up. The silence was Minghao's answer for him. He walked his shoes across the concrete and back to the house, wherever it was. He was going to use GPS anyways. 


	4. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the party, Jeonghan refused to talk to Minghao, until he has to because they're friends, right?

Minghao sighed, laying on his bed as he looked at his phone. The phone buzzing to Jeonghan's number, which, ultimately ends up to voicemail. 

He didn't know what was wrong really. If Jeonghan wanted to just be friends, so be it. Minghao doesn't mind, he could probably drown himself in his sheets everyday but that would be find. He never would want Jeonghan to feel uncomfortable for him.

Minghao rolled over on his mattress, sighing, maybe he could search up on the internet.

Did I accidentally friendzone somebody?

He wasn't sure but he typed out the question and searched it up. His eyes scanned the websites and clicked on one. Explaining how this guy had a girl who was a friend and she rejected him before. Then at a party she tried to be intimate and he said "Oh we're just friends right?"   
  


This sounds oddly familiar, he thought as he referenced it to his relationship with Jeonghan. Oh shit. He kissed Jeonghan, then called him a friend. Oh he was so stupid.

Minghao sat up, seeing it was 4PM, Jeonghan was usually home around this time. He ran out, excusing himself from his mom and running next door. 

"Oh hi Mrs. Yoon! Is Han home?" He asked, his brain rushing. Goddamn how could he be so oblivious? She nodded, "Yes, Hannie is home, you can talk to him. Even he told me to not answer you, but you're like my own son." She laughed. Minghao smiled, receiving a pat on the head from the other.

Minghao stepped in, taking off his slippers he was still wearing as he ran to the other's room, knocking.

"Mom I'm not hungry yet!" Jeonghan's voice was present on the other side. Minghao got his hopes up, being excited as he bursted through the door. The next thing he saw was a shocked Jeonghan. Jeonghan's eyes were wide, "What are you doing here?" He hissed at Minghao.

"I like you!" He confessed with his whole heart, his eyes glittered in the mere sunlight that bursted through the window. 

"Huh?" Jeonghan tilted his head, Minghao repeated himself, saying the phrase over and over like a chant. Jeonghan stayed silent, processing what the other said until he smiled.

"You sure?" He asked, just to make sure Minghao wasn't joking around.

"Yes." Minghao grinned, running to Jeonghan and ruffling his hair. "I like you so very much, god I just realized it!" He giggled at his own stupidity. Jeonghan nodded, "I thought I was very obvious." He added as Minghao cupped his face.

"Can I kiss you?" Minghao asked, wanting to be united. "Can we be boyfriends first?" Jeonghan asked laughing. "Yes yes yes!" Minghao responded, his happiness overflowing his facial features as his uneven smile just stayed like it was glued on his face. 

Jeonghan held the other's face, rubbing his sideburns before he leaned in to kiss the other. 

It was like being in heaven. The birds were chirping as the wind blew outside the window, the plants swayed. It was like being reunited after being seas apart. He missed Minghao's lips. 


End file.
